


Intelligence Brat

by BumbleBee_John



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin!Levi, BAMF!Eren, M/M, Mikasa doesn't take your shit, Multi, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, erratic updates and chapter lengths, many people are going to die so watch out for that, will get serious later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_John/pseuds/BumbleBee_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost getting killed because of outdated intel, Levi decides to meet his so-called Intelligence Agent so he can give them a piece of his mind and a couple broken bones. When he finally meets this Agent however, he decides getting into his pants is a better idea instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is an idea I've had floating around, but have decided to finally write it down to help with my writers block for my other major work. That means erratic updates and sometimes short chapters. 
> 
> I've always noticed in assassin stories (at least the ones I've read) that the assassin always has a file about their next victim, but i don't ever remember meeting the person who gathers all the stuff in the file. So I decided to write up a story about Intelligence Agent Eren Jaeger and Assassin Levi~!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SnK in any way. I don't make money off this at all. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Also, no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine and I'd appreciate it if you let me know so I may fix them. Happy reading~!

Levi had been working this job for years, since his early twenties really. Once he returned from the war half out of his mind and a bullet lodged in his leg, there was only one job he fit in to. Killing had become, in one word, easy. Not necessarily fun, because he sure as hell didn’t get a kick out of doing it, but easy. He knew how to make a death look like a heart attack or even an apparent suicide. He knew how to kill a person from miles away, or right in their face as he looked into their eyes. He wouldn’t even really call the physical act of killing easy either, because sometimes they fought, sometimes they were stronger or even more elusive then he planned. What was easy though, was the fact that he could kill. He could look someone straight in the eye and feel little to remorse for what he was doing. Pleading, crying, cursing, it didn’t matter to him. He could kill too easily and feel not an ounce of guilt. That’s what had become easy in this job. Some jobs were tough, but once he saw the ‘light ‘ go out the person’s eyes, he slept like a baby. 

Some would say that would make him crazy, and maybe they’re fucking right, but he’s reached a point in his life where he didn’t really care anymore. He got his file, he studied it until he could recite the whole file word from word, he’d stake out his victim, he’d do his job, file his report, then head home and sleep as long as he damn well pleased. This was his life now, and his job, and he’d stick to it until he either grew old and ugly or someone finally put him out of his misery with a bullet in his brain. Either or would work fine for him. 

He got into this assassinating business through a friend of his, another soldier named Erwin. Levi didn’t know the details of this so-called ‘corporation,’ but Erwin made some dangerous friends out in the field and brought them home with him. And because of that, he also dragged Levi along with him. The ‘corporation’ Levi found himself working for was called the Survey Corps, which made them sound as intimidating as they actually were. Levi was surprised to find out the power and influence they had when he first joined, since when he was a regular citizen he was none the wiser about them. But just a whisper of their name had people of all dubious backgrounds fleeing. 

Normal people would assume that such a powerful and influential corporation would have many members, maybe close to a couple thousand, but that wasn’t true. No normal street thug could join an elusive organization like this so easily, so instead of high numbers people would assume, the Survey Corps only holds three hundred at most. Three hundred of the best, including Levi. 

The Survey Corps mostly dealt with assassinations. People from all over would come to the Survey Corps doors and beg them with money in hand to get rid of this person or that person. Some even came with offers to completely annihilate different gangs or other smaller organizations. One time the government even came to them to help deal with foreign gangs, which gave the Survey Corps amenities, which helped especially when they decided to stretch out their influence into other countries. Levi remembered that job, mainly because that was the first time he came close to death since he joined the Survey Corps. 

The Survey Corps was involved in a lot of other things, such as drugs and dubious scientific research, but Levi wasn’t tangled in any of that. His strength lies in the dark, only called out when he was needed to kill. All this made his job sound cooler and more movie-written then it actually was. Truthfully, Levi found this job, and his life more specifically, boring. Every new job came with it’s own risks, and he could literally die any moment, but everything has become repetitive to him. Sleep, eat, shit, kill, repeat. He was comfortable with this routine, but deep down, he was hoping something would come up and change it.

He just wished this change didn’t come in the form of tripping over a loose floorboard and almost getting his head blown off for his mistake. 

He was going to kill his intel agent if he survived this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: He lives.
> 
> On a serious note, this chapter is more of a set-up and a little info on Levi and the Survey Corps. More detailed chapters to come, especially when things start to become serious. Thanks for reading and if there are any mistakes, let me know!


	2. Shitty Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a class on how to make Chapter Titles sheesh
> 
> Also, I love Hanji. She's amazing, ugh. I love female Hanji, male Hanji, non-binary Hanji, and every other Hanji.

Before any job gets sent to Levi, it goes through a process. An unknown person usually comes to the Survey Corps with a name and money. No questions are asked of the person, and no reasons are asked to be given. Sometimes they have certain requests, such as how they want this person killed, or how they want this person to be found. Levi usually gets the one where they want the victim to look like they died of natural causes. He remembers one specifically where they wanted the victim to be found in their town house almost across the country. Levi doesn’t like to talk about how difficult that job was, especially when he had to transport the man himself, but he admits it was one of his more interesting ones.

 Once the name has been given, and the type of execution specified, it is then sent to some agent in the Survey Corps. Given the type of person being executed they are then given to an intelligent agent. The intelligent agent then does what they are paid for and collect intel of any and all kind on the target, make it presentable and easy in one file, then send it out to their assigned assassin. Each mercenary is assigned two intelligent agents. The mercenary chooses themselves if they want to meet their agents or not, but Levi decided long ago the less people he knew from the Survey Corps, the better. Because of that, he doesn’t know his intelligent agents. Truthfully he didn’t know shit about how the information got to him in the first place, which didn’t help any when he finally limped home after a job that almost got him killed, and he wanted to find the ass that gave him the shit information.

The files he’s supposed to get always include the most recent floor plans, with added detail and pictures of furniture positions, renovations, pets, etc. Any little thing his dumbass agent had found on his target was meant to be in the file. They added his usual diet (which was always toast in the morning, coffee for lunch, and dinner out in the town) and even his shower regiment (which was washing his hair twice and usually a quick wank every other day) but they didn’t think to add the most important and vital information actually needed to successfully complete his job: the stupid upraised floorboard.

It wasn’t even that raised truthfully, just a floorboard that looked like it was taken out and not put back in fully. Not even a full inch above the ground. But it wasn’t added in the file, so it wasn’t what Levi was looking out for when he glided down the hall of his target’s home, thinking he’d catch the fucker in his office as is his routine, but no. No. Instead, one smooth glide turned into his toe catching on the raised wood and tripping him, sending him crashing onto the floor and nearly breaking his nose. The target obviously heard him, and what was meant to be a simple sneak in, snap, and leave, turned to a struggle to get the upper hand and getting a little too much blood then he wanted on his hands.

All because of a stupid raised piece of goddamn wood and a stupid agent who couldn’t do their job.

Levi made his decision to find his supposed “intelligence” agent and give them a piece of his mind and few broken bones.

He first had to find out who exactly the fucker was. Which meant speaking to Hanji.

Levi groaned, debating whether or not getting in touch with the dumb agent was actually worth it if he had to speak to Hanji to find them. Although Hanji was head of the ‘science’ department of the Survey Corps, somehow they were involved with choosing the agent assigned to him about three years ago. At first he was suspicious, but since he didn’t even speak to his agent, he let it go, especially because he’s never had a problem. Until now.

Levi had patched himself up, stitched any deep scratch, put ice on any bruise, and took enough pills that might kill a normal man. He stared at his phone now, twirling it around in his hand still debating. On one hand he’d like to personally give his agent a few broken bones, but on the other, he didn’t want to deal with Hanji when he wasn’t feeling particularly well. Knowing the idiot, Hanji would just rush over in all their unnecessary worry and demand to patch him up themself. He didn’t need that kind of aggravation at the moment.

After an hour of debating, he decided to text them instead, and he shot out a quick text. The reply was almost instant.

[ _Who the fuck is my intel agent?]_

**To: Four-Eyes**

[ _Why Leeeeevi~!!! Why the sudden interest?????]_

**From: Four-Eyes**

[ _Name, now, shitty glasses.]_

**To: Four-Eyes**

_[Why are you so mean to me Leeeevi~!!!]_

**From: Four-Eyes**

_[NOW.]_

**To: Four-Eyes**

_[Ugh, fine, you’re no fun. Give me a second. Sheesh. I should report you.]_

**From: Four-Eyes**

Hanji sent him his agent’s address and name, with an added winky face at the end. Levi didn’t bother to thank them, instead typing the address into his map app and memorizing the route quickly. Once done, he puts his phone to sleep and leans back on the couch.

“Eren Jaeger, huh? Sounds like a shitty brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren next I promise
> 
> Let me know about any mistakes you see, please! :)


	3. The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally meets one of his intel agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally fought myself trying to decide if I want Eren to have Titan hair in this. Titan hair won in the end. 
> 
> Also, I didn't really realize how much the characters cuss in this chapter. Whoops. 
> 
> I'm still in the process of finding a beta, so if you're interested (please please please help me ;A; ), you can comment or shoot me a message on tumblr at: [Lalalasunleashed](http://lalalasunleashed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And look, a slightly longer chapter! c:

Levi was sitting in his car across the street from his agent’s apartment building. He wasn't exactly staking the place out, but he was contemplating how exactly he wanted to go in. Knock like a regular person, or just break it down and drag him out kicking and screaming. Of course he couldn't assume the agent was some scrawny thing either, and god forbid he assume anyone is actually shorter then him.

It was decided. He'd go in normally, then kill him after he gets a look at the little shit. 

He nods his head once, turns off the car, and starts walking across the street. He was in a busy part of the city, the college side with their newly built apartments and hundreds of coffee shops in every corner. The apartment was new and modern, but only having five levels compared to the other apartments surrounding it having up to ten.

Just his luck that it was on the fifth floor. The gods must be smiling because the goddamn elevator was conveniently down for maintenance at the moment.

Levi decided maybe breaking down the door and just killing him would be a better idea instead.

Levi knocked on the door anyways, tapping his foot in irritation when no one answered. He waited two more minutes then banged on the door again. Five minutes passed when Levi decided he had enough. (He didn't really break down the door because that would be ridiculous. He'd need an actual battering ram if he was going to seriously do it.) He crouched down and got to work on the lock. This Eren was going to be dead by the time he got this stupid piece of shi- _click_.

Levi was surprised by the basic lock, especially since this was supposed to be the home of a Survey Corps agent. He was prepared for a booby trap of some sort, because really, that was one of the first lessons the Survey Corps drilled into their trainees. Shoot first, ask questions later, and all that. Levi’s surprise turned to irritation quickly. The little shit obviously didn’t take his job seriously enough. Well, time for a wake up call because Levi was going to drill a few things into the little shits head.

The apartment looked like a typical college students set up. Textbooks, half eaten cartons of take-out, empty beer bottles, and random articles of clothing were strewn all over the apartment. It was a goddamn pigsty. Granted, to normal people it wasn’t really, maybe just a little messy, but nothing to lose their shit over. But to Levi it was disgusting. And also very empty.

No one met him in the main room of the apartment. It had a small kitchen off to the side where he refused to look at the sink filled with dirty dishes. A bedroom door was closed straight ahead of him, but a small hallway led to two separate rooms and a possible bathroom. Levi decided to try the first bedroom, but growled lightly when he saw no one. It was clean though, as well as it could be, but it was also lived in. Did the damn idiot have roommates?

He tried one of the rooms down the hallway and was met with another empty, lived in room. This one was cleaned a lot better, and set up in almost a military like concept. Everything had a place and there were only a few personal items placed around the room. Levi turned to the last room across from this one. He contemplated knocking on it, just in case he was in there, but decided he didn’t give a shit anymore. This door he literally kicked open.

The door slammed into the wall and bounced back from the force but Levi caught it before it could hit him. There was an audible gasp and a scuffle of sheets before a thud could be heard. Levi scowled at the groaning mess on the floor. Without a pause, Levi stomped over and grasped the wild head of long brown hair and pulled. The brat whined like a little girl and swatted at Levi but he just pulled harder. Levi looked down at his whining hostage properly, noting the olive skin and teal green eyes.

“W-what the fuck Levi!!” What the hell? How did the shit know his name? No matter, that wasn’t important right now.

“Look here you little shit, I almost got my head blown in because of your shit work, so I’m here to beat your pretty little face in so maybe you wont make a fucking mistake ever again.” Levi growled. He admitted that the shit stain did have a pretty face, and if he wasn’t mad as hell, he’d probably be pinning the brat to the floor instead of trying to rip his scalp off. Oh well.

Eren tried to follow the hand to lessen the pain, but Levi was watching him like a fucking hawk. “L-look man! I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!! I haven’t sent you anything yet, I swear!! I’m not even done with your next one!! Fucking let go!”

Levi frowned in utter confusion. What the hell is this about another job? What does he mean he doesn’t know what he’s talking about?! He tightened his grip and snarled in the boy’s ear. “My. Last. Fucking. Job you piece of shit. An important piece of information was left out and I almost died from your fuck up. Don’t tell me you weren’t the one to send me that shit. I don’t know how you do your damn job, but I’m sure you aren’t supposed to leave out about a fucking raised floor board in your file.”

Eren stopped struggling through his spiel, and actually tried to look back at the assassin. When Levi looked ready to hear his reply, he licked his dry lips and coughed a bit before he spoke.

“You…you must not really know how I do my job huh? Look, I didn’t send you that file, I swear! The last file I ever sent you was for that Phil guy, and his house was all carpet and tile. T-the one I’m working on has wood floors, but I’m not even close to being done.”

Levi scowled, skeptical of this information. He played along anyways. “Is that so? Then tell me, please, who sent me the file then? Because if I recall you’re my _intelligence_ agent.”

“Um,” Eren looked to the assassin in bewildered confusion, “sir…you do know you have two agents assigned to you, right? I’m one of them, and the other one is Jean.”

Levi paused, staring the brat in the eyes for a long time. Eren took note of the bruises sprinkled across Levi’s face and internally winced. When Levi decided the brat was telling the truth, he released him quickly and brushed his hand against his legs in disgust. Eren moaned and fell to the floor.

It was silent now, besides the groaning from the agent, so Levi took the chance to look around the room. It was an average size, and a little messy, but he could tell it was organized somewhat. The bed was a single in the far corner, and a desk with three computer monitors was set up right next to it. He had a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, and from closer inspection, he noticed most were in German. Eren slowly crawled back onto his bed dragging his comforter with him. Levi was amazed that the brat barely acknowledged him, especially after the pain he put him through.

Eren lifted the blanket off his face and glared at Levi. He scowled back.

“I told you it wasn’t me who gave you the shitty file so why don’t you beat Jean instead?!”

Levi tsked, “I pulled your hair you whiny shit, stop acting like a fucking baby.”

“Whatever man, just lock the door behind you. Next time you get a shitty file, look at the name on the bottom before you come barging in here and fucking beating me. Or better yet, just call like a normal person!”

This was news to Levi. Granted, he never gave a shit who gathered the intel until now, but still. He was assigned two agents? And they sign their shit too? Levi scowled, realizing maybe he did need to know a little more in case of another fuck up. He glared at the brat who hid himself under the blanket again. And another thing, Levi realized, he needed to teach this brat a lesson about being a proper agent of the Survey’s Corp.

He cracked his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Eren you're such a baby. I luv you. 
> 
> First interactions will always be weird for me so sorry if it didn't feel right. Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes please tell me :)


	4. Rocking the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk a little

The brat’s eyes were a bizarre mixture of blue and green. Like teal or something. Add the fact that his eyes were huge and innocent and filled with a quiet anger, Levi couldn't deny that it is what first draws him in. 

And then there's his hair. On a normal person it would look unkept and greasy, but on the brat, it framed his boyishly good-looking face perfectly. (And he should know, it definitely wasn’t greasy when he was pulling it. It was as soft as damn silk.) It was pulled back and in a loose bun, with a few wisps of dark brown, almost black, locks that outlined his face nicely.

It wasn't fucking fair.

Levi came here to beat the brat for messing up his file, but then he finds out that it wasn't his fault, and that he doesn't have just one, but two different agents. So he roughed up the wrong guy. A very good looking, young one at that.

Levi knew he didn't score any points with how roughed up the brat looked now. But he used his charms as much as he could without coming off as creepy anyways. Anyone with a right mind wouldn’t let a specimen like him go. And those who did were simply stupid. So he used a few choice smirks, angled his face, and showed off a few pieces of skin here or there. The kid didn’t react to anything. Levi couldn't tell if the kid was simply oblivious to his movements, or chose simply to ignore it. 

When that seemed to fail, Levi decided that this was all a lost cause. 

He sighed instead, leaning his back in the surprisingly clean couch, and put one leg over his knee. He rest his arm behind the kid, looking him over in the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw him flinch. He inched closer. The boy inched away.

“Uh…so what do you want from me now?”

Levi hummed, looking between the boy and the random framed photo on the wall. He wanted to see the brat tick, so using a few interrogation tactics was obviously the way to go.

“You said there were two of you working under me, yes?”

He imagined the brat frowned when he answered. “Uh, no. We don’t work ‘under’ you, like at all. We work ‘with’ you. As in, without us, you would be flying blind into your jobs.”

“Yes, well, perfect, because I somehow still almost got killed thanks to your…’work.’” Levi turned himself to the brat this time, giving him his full attention.

The boy sighed, resting his hands on his knees and bowing his head, like there was an unimaginable weight on his shoulders. The way he answered, it almost sounded like there was. “Yeah, Jean is an idiot. He’s been working this job a lot longer than me, and yet still he makes mistakes that almost got you killed. What is it that he forgot to put in? Guard dog? Type of alarm system? Stupid uninvited guests?”

Now that he thought about it, tripping over an upraised floorboard sounded really stupid. Actually, he was glad he hadn’t said anything yet, because he feels like he’s about to die of embarrassment. So he lied. Kind of. Because he doesn’t want the kid to make the same mistake. “He gave me incomplete floor plans.”

The kid thought that over and groaned, looking over to Levi with his too large eyes filled with pity. “Oh my god, what an idiot! That’s like, the first thing we go over with a fine toothcomb! Don’t want our partners tripping on loose carpets and floorboards, you know? Damn, I’ll beat the guy for you.”

Before he could reply, Eren slammed his hands to his thighs, as if he had come to a grand decision. “Well, let me make you some coffee, because with this phone call I’m about to make I’m going to need to be fully awake.”

“And you don’t need to be fully awake to be with me?” Levi scoffed. What a stupid brat.

The brat blinked in innocent surprise, before scowling slightly, “I kind of didn’t have a chance to make myself coffee, did I? How about next time, you knock on the door like a normal person, yeah?”

“How about next time you react like a proper agent and wake up at the first sign of danger? What kind of agent are you, anyways? You look like you just crawled out of the damn crib.”

Eren scoffed, walking away to the kitchen and giving Levi the bird over his shoulder. “Then that would make you a cradle robber, yeah?”

 _So that stupid brat did notice_ , Levi scowled, _and he didn’t react in any way. What a little fucker._

The sound of grounding coffee beans arose from behind the kitchen counter, and boiling water from the stove was poured in a French press. Levi relaxed to the sound of the coffee press, and breathed in the aroma of the fresh coffee. Levi was still a little irked, especially because no attention of his was ever so blatantly ignored, and that the kid was correct about him rocking the cradle. He has to be at least a decade older, if not a few more years.

But the Survey Corps don’t take in minors, no matter the potential. So he was at least safe on the whole age thing.

He looked back at the brat.

Maybe.

Eren came back into the living area, holding two steaming hot cups of coffee. He placed one on the coffee table in front of the couch, and handed the other to the still glaring Levi. It was black, just like he liked it, and Eren didn’t offer cream or sugar. Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Eren didn’t look over when he sat back on the couch. “Don’t worry your pretty head, I didn’t poison it. Also! What kind of intelligence agent would I be if I didn’t know how you liked your coffee?”

Levi didn’t take a sip, instead stiffening his body and looking the brat up and down, this time not appreciatively, but apprehensively. It was stupid, stupid, stupid of him to simply doubt the brat. No matter that he got in too easily or over powered the stupid brat too quickly. He was a Survey Corps agent for a reason. And he knew how he took his coffee, which meant he observed him, and Levi…didn’t notice.

It was stupid of him to underestimate this boy.

As if he didn’t notice the mini panic attack racking Levi’s body, Eren pulled out a phone from his pajama pants and punched in a few numbers. He put it on speaker and laid it against his thigh. They both listened to it ring, and Levi quickly read the name Jean at the top.

Seconds ticked by until it was answered, rustling on the other end until a tired voice answered. “Fuck Eren…do you know the fucking time?”

“It’s nine in the fucking morning you shit. Also, I say this is a pleasant wake-up compared to the one I had. Since this particular wake-up was you fault, I decided waking you up at this time after a 48-hour stake out isn’t too bad a comparison.” Eren pretty much sang out, taking a sip of his coffee.

“…What the fuck are you talking about? I’m going to hang up on you little-“

“I’m sitting here with Levi and he isn’t too happy with your shitty file you piece of shit. Get here in twenty minutes or I’ll sick Mikasa on you.”

There was yelling on the other line, then a loud thump, before Jean’s voice came back through the phone. “W-what?! The shrimp actually went to you?? He never- shit okay I’ll be right there! Fuck! What did I mess up on??”

Eren glanced at the man in question, and almost laughed at the thunderous look on his face. He turned back to his phone. “Just come here Jean, and uh, yeah…good luck.”

Before Jean could reply, Eren hung up with a large grin on his face. He turned back to Levi and wasn’t surprised to see the angry glare still on his face.

Levi met Eren’s eyes.

“Did that piece of shit…call me…a shrimp?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks! All mistakes are mine, and still betaless. Thanks for reading!


	5. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow, thank you guys soooo much! All these kudos, bookmarks, and comments totally make my day, you guys have no idea.  
> You guys seriously don't know how sorry I am for the delay. I've just been so busy lately, it's crazy. School started again, and now I have a job. I love it, but it eats up so much of my time and it tires me out so much.  
> Also, this chapter didn't want to be written at all. I have something planned but I didn't want to put it all in this chapter because it would have felt too rushed. So this is kind of a filler, but it hints at some big things that'll come later on, I promise!  
> Quick note: im hoping to have Eren speak a little German in the next chapter, and I was wondering if anyone is willing to help me on that? 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!

"Is that...a fucking horse?"

All that could be heard in reply was the sound of a choked chortle, and possibly the sound of snorts and someone dying. Eren was close to it, when Levi glanced back, but it was an honest to god good question. 

Because the kid in front of him had a rather...elongated face.

It was kind of mean, because truthfully the kid wasn't half bad looking, but he was still a piece of shit and he fucked up his file. And called him a shrimp.

So yes, he's allowed to be a little cruel.   

The 'horse' in question sputtered and frowned in absolute offense. He looked between the glaring assassin and the dying agent and literally growled.

"Did you tell him to call me that you little shit?!" Jean yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a dying Eren.

He couldn't reply, because Levi saying that was the funniest thing he's ever heard. Yeah Mikasa can say such random shit that it takes people by sudden surprise, and Armin has such a cruel wit to him, but Levi is just so blunt about everything. He also doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who jokes that often. Which meant that his question was a legitimate one, which just made it even funnier.

"Looks like I didn't even need to tell him! He thought you looked a little horse faced all by himself!!" Eren literally snorted himself back into a laughing fit. 

If Levi were in a better mood, he'd probably have cracked a small smirk. Maybe even relaxed a bit and continued joking. Maybe. But he wasn't in a pleasant mood and this 'Jean' guy needed to make up for what he did. If Levi was going to die, it was in his own terms, and not by some stupid plank of wood. And he wants to make sure horse-face knew exactly that. He wanted the best working under him, and Jean needed to make sure he kept himself the best. 

And so he cracked his knuckles, walking towards Jean in sure, even steps. Jean recognized the intimidating walk almost immediately.

* * *

Eren had left the two to their own devices, completely tuning out Jeans girlish scream. Instead he made his way back to his room, looking into his closet and scrutinizing every article of clothing that he had. Since he knew he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, he might as well get an early start on his target and finish the file as fast as he could. He’d only been working under Levi for about three years now, but he’s never seen him this upset before. Better to finish sooner and stay on Levi’s good side.

He decided casual clothing would work best, and he chose a simple shirt and ripped jeans. Enough to stand out, but not enough to keep anyone’s attention. He grabbed his wallet and his phone, making sure it was charged. He knew his computers were protected but he double checked them anyways, because even though Levi says he wasn’t a ‘proper agent’ (whatever the fuck that means), he knew the files on his computer shouldn’t be seen by anyone but himself.

He made his way back into the living room of the apartment after making a quick stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shit. He took his sweet time in coming back, completely ignoring Jean’s whimpers when he made his way back into the kitchen. Maybe a light breakfast too?

He felt no pity for Jean at the moment. While he didn’t have a 48-hour stakeout like Jean just finished, he was still pretty tired from his own work the previous night. He didn’t make it home till close to one in the morning, then had to deal with Mikasa’s worried questions and probing fingers, and then Armin just _had_ to wake him up at three because he didn’t know a certain rule for a certain code for a certain whatever for his test tomorrow. Eren couldn’t even remember the question or what he answered with truthfully, but Armin didn’t come back later on to pester him some more so he must have answered correctly.

Either way, he was tired, hungry as shit, and already done with Jean at the moment. He didn’t hate the guy, but ever since they partnered up three years ago, Jean has become easily offended and a little defensive. Eren knew then that they weren’t going to be the best of friends.

He decided on a quick scrambled eggs, cutting up bits of ham and mixing that in with the eggs on the pan. Soon he was eating his eggs happily as he watched Levi reprimand Jean with the rules of being a ‘proper field agent.’ Again, what does that even mean? Well, whatever it was about, Levi seemed to be done, as he pushed Jean to the floor with his foot before joining Eren in the kitchen.

“There’s some eggs if you want,” Eren pointed with his fork towards the stove. Levi didn’t reply, instead grabbing himself another cup of coffee.

Eren wasn’t offended, but he glared just for the hell of it and Levi answered with a raised brow. It was quiet between the two, and Eren didn’t know how to break up the awkward silence. He’s observed the guy countless times, but that didn’t really mean he _knew_ the guy. The only solid thing he knew about the guy was how he likes his coffee, how he _always_ goes to the park and feeds the ducks on Wednesday, and that he liked things clean. He’s only been to Levi’s place once, and he’d been scared just to walk into the place and track in dirt.

Jean decided to break up the tension himself, though he did it unknowingly.

He grumbled his way off the floor and into an open chair at the dinner table. Eren didn’t see any bruises or blood, but he didn’t doubt that there weren’t a couple bruises underneath Jean’s clothes.

Jean rest his head on the wood of the table and groaned, wanting to rub at the bruise on his chest but knowing better than to actually touch it. He wanted to be mad at Eren, but he knows that this was all his fault. He knew that his last job felt…rushed, but he thought he went over everything thoroughly before he turned it in. Guess he was wrong, and now he’s paying the price.

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” Jean apologized slowly, lifting his head from the table and looking to the assassin who was standing by the coffee pot.

Levi glared, “You bet your ass it won’t happen again.”

Jean nods his head in agreement, before it went quiet again. Eren didn’t like awkward silences at all, and he was probably about to make a stupid remark or something when Jean cut in again. He was taking in Eren’s appearance and looked a bit confused.

“Are you staking the guy out today?”

Eren shook his head, “Nah, I think I have his schedule down, so I’m going to check out his place. He’s got two, and since he’ll be at work all day till seven, I’m thinking of going to his current residence first.”

“Isn’t that the one thirty minutes out of town?”

Eren shrugged and stuffed the rest of the eggs into his mouth before answering. “Yeah, so I should probably get going before it gets too late.”

Levi listened to the conversation intensively, taking note of everything Eren said. Was the guy they were targeting the one Eren mentioned earlier while he was dragging him out of his bed by his hair? Levi didn’t want to admit it, but he was very curious. He never really cared how the information on his targets got to his hands, but since speaking to Eren, he admits his interest has been piqued.

“So are you gonna stay here or are you going back home? If your staying let Mikasa know or she’ll probably blow your brains in before she realizes its you.” Eren stated easily as he stood from the table, like people shooting others is a usual occurrence. Given his line of work, it’s probably not too far off.

Jean laughed a little uncomfortably. “Your sister has become a little trigger happy lately, hasn’t she?”

“Well, it’s not really any of your business, yeah?” Eren snapped, slamming the plates in the sink. Levi twitched internally to the display, and his grip on the mug tightened. He knew then that Eren had finally reached his limit, and this is what his real anger looked like. He had to admit, the cold fury in the teal eyes was actually quiet scary. Not even close to Levi’s own, but he knows he doesn’t really want to be at the end of that gaze.

Jean realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth, and he took Eren’s words and anger at face value. He raised his hands in defense, like trying to calm an angry animal. “Sorry dude.”

Levi scoffed at the half-apology. But instead of letting the interaction go any further, he got Jean’s attention easily by flicking his ear.

“Get out of here horse-face, and if you fuck up on anymore files, know that I’ll do worse than what I did today. Understand?”

Jean nods his head quickly, giving a sort of desperate, embarrassing salute before running out of the apartment. That left Eren and Levi alone once more, and this time the silence between them was more thick than usual. Levi turned to the younger man and watched as Eren took deep calming breaths as he gripped the counter tightly. Levi knew that Jean brought up a subject close to home to the intelligence agent, and more than anything, that interested him more. Levi had never been this interested in a person, and he admits, it was kind of scary.

But he knows that if he ever wants to learn anything about the agent, he’d have to get closer. And what better way did co-workers get to know each other then bonding over work?

Levi shivered at the very idea of ‘bonding’ with anyone. Yeah, no, that wasn’t what this was about. He was curious, bored, and Eren was the perfect distraction. And if getting to know Eren also meant a possible chance in getting into his pants, well, that’s just fine with Levi.

Levi gave Eren a moment to collect himself, and when he noticed the young man slowly releasing the counter to put the dishes away in the washer properly, Levi sprung his request. (Well, more of a demand, but Levi made it seem like a request. Somewhat.)

“Let me join you today. You said yourself I don’t know how you do your job, so I’m going to fix that, starting now.” 

Okay, so he wasn’t very good at making requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get a hint of Eren's backstory!! You don't know how excited I am to write it all out. It wont be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, but I promise it'll be soon. But the boys need to 'bond' some more before they swap stories. (Also, soon you guys are going to become very familiar with how much I love Mikasa. Just a forewarning.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and since I'm still beta-less, let me know if there are any mistakes! If you want to cry about this dumb couple, this dumb fic, or anything really, shoot me a message here:[Lalalasunleashed](http://lalalasunleashed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
